Notes
by carryon01
Summary: A certain blue-eyed boy leaves a note in Tris' locker every day. High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Tris, _

_I think you're beautiful. _


	2. Chapter 2

_You must be wondering who I am. I thought I should let you know that I'm a student. Just so you know I'm not a pedo and so you don't report me... _


	3. Chapter 3

_I saw you looking around in class today. You're not going to figure out who I am. And I refuse to tell. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I liked your outfit yesterday. You always look amazing. _


	5. Chapter 5

_You're probably wondering what class we have together? Well, I'll give you a hint. It's a STEM class. Ha. I really narrowed it down for ya, didn't I? _


	6. Chapter 6

_You looked really good today. I like your hair short. It suits you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Homecoming's coming up. I would ask you to be my date, but then you would know who I am and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. _


	8. Chapter 8

_You sat next to me yesterday in class, but I didn't say anything. I was too nervous. _


	9. Chapter 9

_You're cute. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I saw you smile when you opened the note yesterday. You're so cute when you blush. _


	11. Chapter 11

_I saw you look for me yesterday after you read the note. I doubt you'd ever guess who I am. _


	12. Chapter 12

_I really want to let you know who I am. Maybe I will in the next note. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry. I chickened out. You looked nice today. In fact, you look nice every day. _


	14. Chapter 14

_I wish my anxiety would let me relax and finally write my name on these little notes. I'm sorry. _


	15. Chapter 15

4.


	16. Chapter 16

_I think you have it figured out. You tried talking to me yesterday, but then your friend, Christina?, pulled you away to gossip about something. See you fourth period._

_-4_


	17. Chapter 17

_I enjoyed talking to you yesterday, even if only for a couple minutes. I think you're really funny. _

_-4 _


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm glad we're partners for the AP Physics project. Can't wait for tonight :)_

_-4_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry I had to leave early… my father made me come home. _

_-4_


	20. Chapter 20

_Have you checked your grades yet? We got a 98! We should go out tonight and celebrate. If you want. _

_-4_


	21. Chapter 21

_I had a fun time last night. I can't believe the waitress really thought we were over 21 haha. _

_-4_


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry there wasn't a note yesterday… I had to stay home… something happened. I had a fun time texting you during class though. _

_-4_


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm excited for tonight. :) See you at 7. _

_-4_


	24. Chapter 24

_Last weekend was really fun. I really enjoy being with you. You're so beautiful. _

_-4_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey. So glad I can finally call you my __**girlfriend**__._

_-your boyfriend :))_


	26. Chapter 26

_I could kiss you forever. _

_-4_


	27. Chapter 27

_...I haven't been at school for a few days, I know. I'm dealing with some stuff. I almost told you last night when we were on the phone… but I think I should tell you in real life. I'm so glad I have you, Tris. _

_-4_


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for being so supportive. _

_-Tobias _


	29. Chapter 29

_Look for a surprise tonight. ;) _

_-Tobias _


	30. Chapter 30

_I had so much fun yesterday. The stars were almost as beautiful as you. Sorry I couldn't come in when I dropped you off, I wasn't even supposed to be out after 11:00 and it was way later than that. You make me forget about my anxiety… and I love that. I really like you, Tris._

_-Tobias_


	31. Chapter 31

_I had such a good time with you last weekend. I wish I could kiss you and be with you forever. _

_-Tobias_


	32. Chapter 32

_I wish we weren't in high school, so we could just live our lives… away from our parents. Well, mainly mine… _

_-Tobias _


	33. Chapter 33

_So happy I can finally say I love you. I love you I love you I love you. You make me so happy. I love you, Tris. _

_-Tobias :D_


	34. Chapter 34

_You gotta admit, the look on your brother's face when he saw me drop you off last night was pretty funny. Kinda surprised he didn't pass out when I kissed you. I love you. _

_-Tobias _


	35. Chapter 35

_Kinda nervous for tonight, but still excited. :)_

_-Tobias _


	36. Chapter 36

_Your parents are so nice. Sorry I couldn't text you after. Marcus took my phone. _

_Your dad gave me a talk and kinda intimidated me. Told me to take care of you. I told him 'of course'. Your mom was really nice. She reminds me of Evelyn- the good memories of her._

_-Tobias _


	37. Chapter 37

_I didn't mean to upset you last night. I'm sorry. I love you. _

_-Tobias :( _


	38. Chapter 38

_I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I would never pressure you into something you don't want to do. Meet my by my car after school. I think I have a way to make it up to you. I love you. _

_-Tobias _


	39. Chapter 39

_Glad you liked the mini road trip. :) Marcus got a little mad…. when I got back, but you're worth it. I love you._

_-Tobias _


	40. Chapter 40

_Don't really know what to say today, but you look really nice and I'm gonna miss you when you go on vacation with your family this weekend. Don't worry about me too much. I'll be okay. We graduate in 7 months. It'll all be okay. :,)_

_-Tobias _


	41. Chapter 41

_It's kinda fun pissing your brother off with our relationship, isn't it? Haha. I gotta remember to keep it lowkey around your parents tho. _

_-Tobias _


	42. Chapter 42

_Ugh. I think I bombed the AP Lit test today. :(( Glad we're hanging out later ;) _

_-Tobias_


	43. Chapter 43

_I tell you this all the time, but I really do love you. Also, I've been thinking about something ever since our talk. These notes are gonna be so cute to tell our kids about. I can't wait for our future together. _

_-Tobias _


	44. Chapter 44

_Kinda mad at Nita right now. Remind me to tell you later in calc. _

_-Tobias _


	45. Chapter 45

_I'm yours. Only yours. I love you, Tris. _

_-Tobias _


	46. Chapter 46

_lol sorry if the hoco proposal was too cheesy. I couldn't resist the puns. And the fact that your mom saw me kiss you against my car was kinda funny, but also terrifying. I love you_

_-Tobias _


	47. Chapter 47

_Can't believe Hofferek actually decided to move our seats! Now I can't make jokes with you about dumb shit. Can't stand physics now. I hope there's another project soon so I have an excuse to come over to your house more often. ;) _

_-Tobias _


	48. Chapter 48

_lol last night Zeke got so drunk. Kinda surprised he didn't literally pass out. You too haha ;) I had a good time. _

_-Tobias_


	49. Chapter 49

_See you tonight. I've got my 'burgundy, but not maroon' pocket square ready. haha _

_-Tobias_


	50. Chapter 50

_Hoco was so much fun. I'm really grateful for what we have. You're an amazing girlfriend and I'm glad our friends all get along and we have a cohesive, crazy, amazing friend group. :,) _

_-Tobias_


	51. Chapter 51

_I know you know I put these notes in your locker after second period, but instead of meeting me at your locker, you let me do it and meet me in class and pretend like you don't know why I'm late everyday. It's really cute. _

_-Tobias _


	52. Chapter 52

_You look so cute in my hoodie today. Can't wait till basketball season starts and coach gives me a new one and I can give you that one to keep forever. I love youuuu _

_-Tobias_


	53. Chapter 53

_I can't believe Christina somehow noticed you were wearing my hoodie yesterday. It was kinda embarrassing when she pointed it out to our whole AP Chem class, but I'm proud you're mine. Anyways, it looked really good on you, but what you were wearing underneath looked even better ;)_

_-Tobias _


	54. Chapter 54

_Thanks for the coffee this morning :) you're so sweet. _

_-Tobias_


	55. Chapter 55

_The calc test today was easy, dw too much about it :)_

_-Tobias_


	56. Chapter 56

_If you can, I need help with ap lit before the test tomorrow. I honestly have no idea what's going on. Plus, I miss spending lots of time with you :(_

_-Tobias _


	57. Chapter 57

_Last night was fun; we didn't spend much time studying though ;)_

_-Tobias _


	58. Chapter 58

_I got a 92 on lit! Considering I usually get B's and C's, I'd say that's pretty fucking good! Thanks for helping me "study", we should do it more often ;)_

_-Tobias _


	59. Chapter 59

_You mentioned you don't know where your jacket is. I think it's in my car… We'll have to do some extended searching today after school and make sure we find it ;)_

_-Tobias _


	60. Chapter 60

_Kinda sad I can't drive you home today because coach is starting basketball practices up :( But tomorrow's our 3 months! I love youuu so much_

_-Tobias _


	61. Chapter 61

_Happy 3 months! I can't believe it's been a little over 4 months since I first put a note in your locker. You truly bring out the best in me and you make me so happy and relaxed. I love you so much, Tris. I'm so excited for this weekend and honestly still shocked your parents are letting us use y'all's lakehouse on Saturday, and we don't have to be back till noon Sunday. But that's probably because they think our friends are coming with us. See ya soon, baby. ;)_

_-Tobias _


	62. Chapter 62

_Wow. I am so in love with you. Our time in the lakehouse was… mind-blowingly hot. Round 2 tonight? ;)_

_-Tobias_


	63. Chapter 63

_I love you so much. Don't ever forget that._

_-Tobias _


	64. Chapter 64

_You look amazing today, as always. I love it when you wear my hoodie, it looks so cute on you_

_-Tobias _


	65. Chapter 65

_Hey, I feel kinda bad I keep asking so often, but can you help me with chem tonight? I'm really confused… plus, I wanna hang out. Meet me by my car after school, like usual? :) love u _

_-Tobias _


	66. Chapter 66

_My gpa is going DOWN after that chem test. omg. We should have actually studied last night instead of messing around, but whatever. Too late. It was worth it. How'd the test go for you? lmk in physics_

_-Tobias _


	67. Chapter 67

_So… as I suspected, I did really bad on chem. 61. I was hoping Marcus wouldn't find out, but he took the time out of his 'very, very busy schedule' to check my grades while he was at work and then confronted me about it when I got home. It… was worse than usual. Sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning, I needed to sleep in and then I woke up late and I had to put icy hot on my back... It's not a great day. I'm just glad I get to see you :) I love you _

_-Tobias _


	68. Chapter 68

_Thanks for letting me stay late at your house yesterday and helping with my back and for the aleve. You're always so selfless and amazing. Tell your parents thank you for dinner. Just being with you makes me feel better. Please don't feel guilty about the test grade, it was entirely my fault. I should have actually paid attention in class... I hate seeing you feel bad. It breaks my heart. I love you so much. Always. _

_-Tobias_


	69. Chapter 69

_Today's a little better already… I got to pick you up this morning which was nice… we're getting back into our regular rhythm. I love you_

_-Tobias _


	70. Chapter 70

_You're literally so smart! 97?! On a calc test everyone failed? Wow. Legend. I'm so proud of you and ily _

_-Tobias_


	71. Chapter 71

_Almost final exam time… ready to cram? You're so lucky you still have your exemptions… none for me, sadly :(_

_-Tobias _


	72. Chapter 72

_Ahaha yesterday was so funny. We should all study together again soon, but maybe when it's not serious because… no tea, no shade, but Uriah and Christina were kinda dragging us down. omg I'm starting to talk like you. We spend way too much time together hahaha. ily _

_-Tobias :)_


	73. Chapter 73

_Thank god tomorrow is a half day. We should go sledding tonight, and then maybe go in and warm up ;)_

_-Tobias _


	74. Chapter 74

_I love you so much. Last night was soo good and I had so much fun. We acted like complete idiots but it was so fun. My pants still aren't dry from all the snow you threw at me. Good thing I didn't need them when we went inside ;) _

_(god, I hope you don't show our friends these). _

_-Tobias :))_


	75. Chapter 75

_You are so gorgeous. Good luck on the chem final today, I know you're going to ace it :) I love you so much._

_-Tobias_


	76. Chapter 76

_Calc is destroying my brain, I really need you to tutor me tonight, if you can. By the way, you look adorable, as usual. _

_-Tobias _


	77. Chapter 77

_It's so fucking cold outside. Kinda wish we weren't here and that we could just be cuddled up together in your room… _

_-Tobias _


	78. Chapter 78

_Sorry if these notes have seemed worse than usual… it's been a lot with finals week and my father constantly breathing down my neck. I love you, Tris. I always will._

_-Tobias _


	79. Chapter 79

_I really loved our moment in my car yesterday. I feel like we haven't had deep discussions like that for a while, and I'm glad we did. Even if we both sacrificed our calc grades by not studying, yet again… I love you more than you know. _

_-Tobias_


	80. Chapter 80

_So… only three more notes till the end of first semester. I don't know if you want me to keep doing them next semester… Let me know. I love you to the moon and back. _

_-Tobias :)_


	81. Chapter 81

_Don't be too stressed, you're smart and you'll do well on your finals, and I know how to deal with Marcus… he's just stressed and taking it out on me. It's okay, Tris. It's not so bad when he's not mad at me specifically. I'll be fine. _

_-Tobias_


	82. Chapter 82

_Knowing this is the second to last note of the semester makes me feel… oddly emotional. I think it's because our relationship basically began because of these notes. I was too shy and anxious to actually talk to you… You truly bring out the best in me. I'm so much happier and I feel way more comfortable in my personality with you. They say opposites attract and that's definitely true with us. But I also think we're rubbing off on each other (haha). Sorry this note was so long. Tomorrow's is probably going to be even longer tbh _

_-Tobias_


	83. Chapter 83

_Last note of the semester! I can't believe I've been leaving notes in your locker for over 5 months now… This has honestly been the best 5 months of my life and I can't imagine being with anyone else. You make me so happy. I love you so much and I love you more each day, which I didn't think was possible until I met you. There's a saying that everyone has a soulmate, and I never used to believe it, until I met you. We truly are meant to be. _

_I didn't mean to go on like this in this note, but for some reason I have literal tears welling in my eyes as I write this. I love you so much, Beatrice Prior. I've told you all of this countless times, and definitely yesterday in my car when I took you home and we started talking about our relationship and then we were crying in front of your house and hugging and promising to never let go. _

_I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so, so much. I can't wait for tomorrow, both for what I have planned and the surprise that you have planned. Good luck on your Lit final today, you're going to do great, as always. I'm literally trying not to cry as I write this and I hope I'm not rambling too much, but I'm just so passionate about you, Tris. I love you so much. More than you'll ever know. You're my one and only and I'm so grateful for you, our relationship, and everything great that has come out of it. It's been a wonderful first semester and I can't wait to see what second semester, our last semester of high school, has in store for us. Actually, I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. I'm so glad that we're together. I love you so much, Tris. _

_-Tobias Eaton_


	84. Chapter 84

_Happy last semester of high school! Almost summer! (kinda)_

_-Tobias _


	85. Chapter 85

_It's our second day back and we already have a calc quiz? I literally hate school wow_

_-Tobias _


	86. Chapter 86

_hi just letting u know i love u _

_-tobias _


	87. Chapter 87

_This is literally the slowest week ever and it kinda sucks. But! I'm coming over tonight and I'm gonna finally make you watch that horror movie with me. Can't wait. ;)_

_-Tobias_


	88. Chapter 88

_Last night was really funnnn. Zeke n Shauna and Christina n Uriah invited us out tonight on a triple date to that new ice cream shop. Let's talk ab it in physics today. If you don't wanna go, we can just stay in, the two of us :)_

_-Tobias_


	89. Chapter 89

_Last night was hilarious. We should all go out as a group like that more often. See you in physics, baby. I love you so much_

_-Tobias_


	90. Chapter 90

_Seems kinda funny that I still write these notes and put them in your locker even though I could literally just text you… but idk it's pretty cute and you look adorable when you read them. I love you_

_-Tobias _


	91. Chapter 91

_Sorry I couldn't call you last night. Marcus took my phone. I know we talked about it in the car this morning, but there's something I didn't tell you, because I couldn't say it to your face. So our parents work together, as you know, and your dad realized Marcus is my father. He mentioned our relationship to him and that I've been over at your house a bunch for the past few months. I'm not sure how this was never realized before, but it's out now. Marcus knows we're together. This, you already knew, but Tris, he threatened me last night. He threatened that if I don't stop seeing you, he'll pull me out of school and make me take the HSPE and then that'll be it. I'll be living at home, working for him and then I guess I'll go to college. I'm gonna try not to let him do it. I'm not going to leave you. I won't let him take me away from you. I'm so in love with you, Tris. _

_-Tobias_


	92. hey

**hey sorry I haven't updated in a while... I know that this story technically has no ending yet, but I was thinking about writing a version of this story that's from tris' point of view (not just the notes, the whole thing) and it would have an ending! would y'all be interested in that? I promise it's gonna be good**


End file.
